Halloween scares
by Raki Alburn
Summary: A nice halloween short


Halloween Scares

Magz, 9-volt, Aaron, Shaian, Nellie, Sam, Cybercrash and a few others were at Magz's house one night when a rattled was heard. It was a stormy windy night and everyone was snug and a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. The phone rang and everyone made a jump.

Magz: Hello, who's speaking?

????: Seo è Maire Nì Marra!

Magz: Maith go leor Maire….

Magz had a chat with a girl on the phone and everyone was rather confused as to what was going on. A language was spoken but nothing was understood by them. Magz hung up after a few hours and came into the room.

Aaron: What was that about?

Magz: Huh?

Nellie: What he means is what is going on and what were you doing speaking in… err is that Irish?

Magz: Oh that well, yeah that was gaeilge or as we say it's plain Irish. Why you ask?

Sam: Well there must be something up?

9-volt: Sis what is wrong?

Magz: Oh nothing just that well for a strange reason we are invited to a Halloween party in a castle.

Shaian: A party! Now that is what I'm talking about!

Magz: Err I got a bad feeling about this. Strange the woman certainly knows how to talk even if I happen to be fairly rusty in my language. What got me confused is that she invited everyone in this room, Saria, Phoenix, Drake, Sakura, Sakura-hime and gang, FF gang and a few more but my question is why us.

Cybercrash: Sounds odd.

Shaian: Who cares, we get to go to a party for free. Doesn't matter who invited us.

Magz: One thing is thought but she wanted us to dress up using a celtic theme or somewhat around that as long it has some celtic within it.

Sam: Huh? Does it matter?

Magz: Guess not but I want you guys wear these just in case.

She handed everyone a bracelets with a different design for everyone on it. The next night everyone were dressed in costumes and made their way to a dark castle up on the hill. Aaron was Wario, 9-volt was Mario, Cybercrash was Crash bandicoot, Shaian was a dark vampire, Nellie was Maka Alburn, Sam was Medusa, Phoenix was a Warior, Esmeralda was Anzu. 9-volt held Magz'z hand since he got scared to see the eerie castle in the night.

Magz: Don't worry it's alright.

9-volt: I'm scared. Where is everyone?

Magz: I'm sure they will be here.

Shaian: They might be inside.

Phoenix: Esmeralda since when was Anzu scary?

Esmeralda: She gives way too scary and annoying peep talks so that explains it.

Phoenix: Does it for me I guess.

Sam: Err since when does doors open on its own?

The giant door in front of them opened with a loud creek and a voice boomed inside and with a big jump everyone bolted inside as fast as they could and the door closed while lightening started and rain poured downwards.

Everyone ran as fast as they could to where a big hall was.

9-volt: I'm scared and where is Sakura and mom!

Magz: It's alright. *cuddles* Err where is everyone?

They walked down a hall and into a room. It was pitch dark and a voice came from behind a door. It was a familiar voice.

Magz: I heard that voice before… Ahh!! It's Lou! RUN!!!

Lou: Come back I want forgiveness.

They ran as fast as they could and bumped into the others along their way.

Nellie: Did you happen to bump into Lou.

Magz: Yeah why? Was he there with you as well?

Aaron: I can't believe we are within a castle with that guy. Does he ever give up?

Magz: Guess not. When I had come home from college I was only home for 5 mins and my messenger logged on and you can guess who was there. I said I was busy and he replied me too but ignored me and continued to talk. I never got any credit from that guy etc… Not to forget he is seriously think he is leader or something when he is just like a spoilt brat…

9-volt: I'm scared. Can we go home now? I don't like being here.

Aaron: Poor guy is scared to death. We have to escape somewhere and fast before our buddy 9-volt gets terrible nightmares tonight.

They all proceeded down the dark hall and into a room when…

SURPRISE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Everyone had jumped out from their hiding places and gave Magz and gang a huge surprise. They were all dressed up in nice costumes and the room was beautifully decorated and balloons were on the chairs and streamers hung around the place and a table was placed in the middle of the floor with lovely food and a pumpkin stood tall on a stand. It was just like being in the great hall of the harry potter story. Music was heard in the background.

Yuna: Are you alright sweetie, we didn't mean to scare you but we wanted to give you a lovely surprise.

Kairi: Would you like a chocolate 9-volt?

9-volt: Yes please….

Tifa: Isn't he such a cutie and so polite.

9-volt: Err…. Lou was here

Yuna: I wouldn't worry about him.

A hand was placed on 9-volt's shoulder and he jumped straight towards Yuffie and she giggled. There stood 5 Lou's.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…….

Lou#1: Ow… what did you do that for?

Yuffie: ZACK!! WHY I AUTTA

Zack: Easy does it! No harm done.

THUMP! Winry had made a correct choice and hit Ed across the head with a wrench. The mask fell to the floor and Ed who was fairly tall stood and laughed as Winry gave him another hit.

Ed: What did you do that for…?

Winry: Scaring a poor boy scared stiff that's what!

Magz: Let me guess who is left…. Cloud… Sora… and Tidus of course…

9-volt giggled and laughed really hard. Everyone laughed also as Winry chased Ed and finally made one attempt in dismantling his automail. Yuffie chased Cloud and Zack around when Zack did the disappearing trick through a wall. Cloud made a neat trick of his own and they made a good escape. Tifa laughed as she hugged Cloud and asked Aerith to get Zack. Sakura-hime giggled as 9-volt gave her one warm cuddle.

9-volt: Can we do that again next year? *smiles*

Tifa: Such a lovely boy. Of course you can.

Sam: By the way who was that Maire girl?

Magz: Err that is a secret of my own…

THE END


End file.
